


Like One Of Your French Loves

by MalChilling



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, But only a little, Competent Dean Craig Pelton, Cosplayer Frankie, Jeff Winger Has Issues, M/M, animal cruelty, because I said so, blink and youll miss it, but its, cute jeff winger, femenized dean, it already happened, not graphic, the dean speaks french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: After they go too far, Dean Pelton is done going easy on the former study group. Too bad Jeff has something to say about it.OrBoth Craig and Jeff have a lot of feelings.“How could you even think that i don't love you and the others. I love them so much its stupid and i loved you since the moment i saw you which is so stupid! Because you don't love me. And you never will” He started to cry. Oh god.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Like One Of Your French Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ya'll! I Wrote something! Aren't you proud?!

The Dean was not having a good day. Scratch that, he was having a terrible day. The worst! 

His favorite study group, -the word favorite being reconsidered more and more by the second- had really done it this time. 

Abed had wanted to shoot a documentary on massive hysteria, and the thoughtful friends he had helped him release all the frogs from the lab and into the quad during assembly. Not only had some frogs gotten injured, but some students as well. Fat Neil had twisted his ankle! Another student had threatened to sue the school!

He paced his office, Frankie watching as he ruffled his feathers, hands typing away as she went about damage control. 

“Also, don’t forget to contact our insurance.” He added, Frankie nodded. “Already did.” 

He sighed in relief. He would lose his head without Frankie, most definitely. “Did the students receive their free class coupons?” 

“Yes, first thing I did.” Frankie had learned early on that most things could be solved via said coupon. She found it very interesting. The Dean collapsed on his seat. Pink skirt flaring with despair, matching soft pink jumper comforting him at least a little bit. 

“Is that everything?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Frankie shut her laptop. Her fingers grazing the sparkly sticker Annie had passed out just the other day. She was probably feeling like absolute crap about everything. 

“All we have left is the disciplinary issue.” Frankie added with a wince. She heard Craig breath exasperatedly. “If you want, I can take care of it?” She offered, watching as he twirled a finger on a blonde curl of his amazingly realistic wig. She’d have to ask him where to get it for the next con. 

“No.” He got up abruptly, the blush on his cheeks turning redder and instead of peachy pink with his anger. “I’ll do it.” He left the room, pink ballet flats squeaking with intent. 

Frankie leaned back against her chair. “Oh this can't be good.” 

The Dean took a second to fix his nice and soft white socks back up to his knees, because  _ dammit _ ! He put in a lot of effort to look nice for this assembly, he even got that cute single pearl necklace he’d been eyeing for the last few weeks! He didn’t remember how, the delivery box arriving at his apartment without notice. He figured he probably ordered it while wine drunk but the  _ sentiment  _ was the  _ same _ .

He looked cute! And now he had to deal with all this mess and not enjoy a nice day with a nice outfit. He thought about taking off the wig, but decided  _ no _ . He will not let the study group mess with his day any longer. He was going to try and live through the rest of the day in  _ peace _ , thank you. 

When he got there, Jeffrey was already waiting. Lawyer ready to defend to the death. 

“Professor Winger.” God, that sounded ridiculous. He felt ridiculous. And guessing from Jeff’s smug amused look he wasn't wrong. 

“Dean Pelton.”  _ Fuck _ . 

“I’m guessing you’re here to defend the study group?” The Dean approached the room, glaring as darkly as he could while wearing pink lipgloss and glittery eyeshadow. It had an effect though, the three younger miscreants bowing their heads slightly, Abed only following the first two. 

“Technically, we’re no longer a study group.” Jeff said, lawyer voice in place.” But yes. And you can’t prove it was them.” 

“Eyewitnesses.” 

“Leonard’s out. Biased. He hates us, and he’s a bitter old man.” Jeff shook his head. 

“I heard that!” An elderly voice shouted from the hallway. Leonard poking his head into the room. 

“Shut up Leonard, I know you’re living in your daughter’s basement.” Jeff quickly shot back. Leonard stuck his tongue out before skating away. Craig shook his head. 

“Abed had asked to release the frogs onto the ballet class first-” From Jeff’s quick glance at Abed, Craig guessed he hadn’t known that. He didn’t feel smug, except he did. “Frankie said no, hence the disobedience and casualties of one Jojo and Stuart.” Annie whimpered and buried her face in her hands. 

Craig guessed she had wanted to face the consequences of her actions but the others had talked her out of it. 

“Abed had other ways of shooting his doc. What makes you think it was him and not one of the other miscreants who attend this school?” Jeff asked. 

“Because Troy, Abed and Annie were the only miscreants not accounted  _ for _ !”

“Surely there were others.” Jeff scoffed. And Craig smiled. 

“Because Mazy’s Donuts was there.” The Dean announced dramatically. He heard Troy and Abed gasp, they either were shocked they missed the donuts or were caught up in the drama. Both, maybe?

“Maybe they just don't like donuts.” “ _ Bullshit _ .” 

“Careful, Dean Pelton. One might think you have a personal vendetta against the defendant.” The Dean gasped. How  _ dare  _ he?! He  _ loved  _ the defendant. 

He felt heat rising up, his skin flushed with anger. 

“They knew the students would be gathered there for assembly! It was the perfect opportunity to release the frogs, and Abed was found by security with a camera in hand. And before you say  _ anything- _ ” He cut off the blonde “I know there was no video of the chaos, but I know that Troy is the one with the SD Card because Annie was probably misled into helping. 

Jeff regarded him, a little impressed before smiling.

  
“Prove it.” “ _ Oh my god! _ ” 

“Only three students got hurt.” Jeff said, strong handsome arms crossed in front of his handsome chest-  _ AND WHY WAS HE SO CUTE?!  _

“And I’m assuming you and Frankie already took care of it. You have no proof my client caused the incident and no one has come forward with definitive proof” 

“ _ Three _ injured students is three too many,  _ Jeffrey _ !” The Dean did not stomp his foot. He did not. 

Except that he did. 

“Did you just stomp your foot at me?” Jeff asked, weirded out and amused. 

“This is not funny! Two animals died Jeffrey.” He felt himself tearing up, makeup burning the tears forming. A terrible knot forming in his throat. He saw Jeff uncross his arms slowly, a concerned look on his face before Annie shot up. 

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, Troy and Abed rising up as well. “We didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. Or any animals to die when they were only supposed to be in the lab for observation.” She cried out, hands clutching together. “We will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, Dean Pelton.” 

Craig blinked in surprise, before nodding. 

“Three weeks detention for the humans. And you will be taking care of the frogs you released until the end of the year. More people could have been hurt because of your experiment.” 

They nodded

“Now go and apologize to the students who got hurt.” Craig dismissed them and watched as they gathered their stuff. Leaving quietly as they went on their way. 

The Dean sighed before turning to leave as well. Stopping when a hand wrapped around his wrist, his jumper the only barrier between his skin and Jeffrey’s. 

‘Are you okay?” Jeff asked, not letting go, despite Craig pulling away slightly. 

“I’d be better if you weren’t such a-a-'' He paused not finding the word he wanted to use but couldn't find any before finally exploding with anger. “ _ Crétin! vous êtes un crétin _ !” 

He went off on a rant, french escaping him like lava off a volcano.

“ _ How could you even think that i don't love you and the others. I love them so much its stupid and i loved you since the moment i saw you which is so stupid! Because you don't love me. And you never will”  _ He started to cry. Oh god. “ _ And those poor things are dead. And at least it was quick but that doesn’t change the fact that they were probably terrified and if you hadn’t started this, i would've cried when I got home instead of now!”  _

_ “You jerk.”  _ He finished, full out sobbing, his makeup probably ruined. This time he did manage to pull away, unlike his earlier attempts and went for an escape, but he was instead drawn into a hug. 

By Jeff. A hug by Jeff. What? 

“I’m sorry. They asked me to help and I didn’t say no, even though I should have. I’m sorry I made you hurt.” Jeff whispered, deep voice rumbling, a comfort to Craig he didn’t want to get used to. He went to leave the hug, but was still entrapped. He sniffled, looking up. 

“Yo could understand me?” He wasn’t shocked, Jeffrey was crazy smart after all. He just wanted confirmation. 

“Rich clients often speak french. Didn’t want to get left behind.” Jeff admitted. Craig smiled. Classic Jeff. 

“I like the way you talk though.” Jeff tightened his grip around him. “You’re very passionate.” Craig nodded, not letting himself think about the first part, otherwise into goo he’d turn. 

“My grandmother lives in France, I lived there during most summers when I was a child.” Jeff raised his perfect brow. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Craig nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” 

A few moments went by, Jeff not releasing his hold, despite Craig attempting to break away. Not that he tried very hard. 

“Not quite yet.” Jeff said, once he tried again, pulling him closer. 

He toyed with Craig’s pearl. Thumb and forefinger studying it. “It’s prettier in real life. I didn't think it was possible.” 

Craig smiled, nodding and looking down, before frowning. How did he-?

“You’ve seen it before?” Jeff stiffened. Wait. 

“Did you-?”  _ No  _ “You wouldn't happen to have-?”  _ Oh my god.  _

But Jeff didn’t buy this kind of thing unless it was for someone special. But it wasn’t possible. Was it?

“You weren’t supposed to find out.” OH MY GOD 

Craig gasped, unable to stop it. 

“I saw you looking at it, for  _ weeks _ , looking at it on magazines and on your computer, but you wouldn’t get it for yourself.” Jeff looked down at the necklace. “And I told myself it was because I was tired of you looking so.. Smitten? And then I realized I was jealous of a piece of jewelry.” He snorted. 

“So I got it for you. I knew you were prone to drinking and shopping so I sneaked it in with the others.” 

Craig thought back. Jeff had been the one to hand the little box over, ribbon and all, despite claiming he had opened the package the box had come in because he thought it was his new watch. How had he known? Is that why he hid face into his coffee mug when Craig had begun squealing like a schoolgirl, jumping about like a psychopath? 

Was he hiding a smile? 

Jeff palmed his face. 

“Yeah, anyway. Now you know. And you probably think I’m lame. I’m sorry, I’ll let you go.” He loosened his grip, not all the way but so Craig could break away with the whisper of a graze. 

Craig didn’t want Jeff to let him go though. So he threw himself into the arms of the man he loved. Nearly knocking him over by surprise. 

“I love you so much.” No use hiding it. At least if Jeff didn’t feel the same way, they both could move on. He felt Jeff shift beneath him. Two long arms wrapping around him hesitantly. But then tightening. Jeff dropped a kiss to his temple, before peeling him off so he could look at his face, ignoring the protests, smiling. 

  
“I love you too.” He kissed him softly, strawberry lip gloss on his own lips now. “ _ Crétin _ ” 


End file.
